Musings of a Kat
by AkaneKitty
Summary: After regretting doing a double shift(caused by schedule shifting for Callie), Feral takes a moment to write in his journal for a second time..
1. Entry 1

Ni-hao! AkaneKitty here. This is an offshoot story called "Musings of a Kat."   
  
Commander Feral's attempt at writing a journal. It is his thoughts on what's on his mind(as of Chapter 25).  
  
Author's note: This really doesn't fit into the Arcana Saga. It kind of does for the Absolute Journey though, which is why I'm putting it separate from the rest of my stories.  
  
It might be good to be familiar with my series. It has clues for things to come, as well as plays off some of the hints I've put into the series. Like, for instance, the title.  
  
As always, send any questions or comments to AkaneKitty@aol.com. Or, drop me a line in the review at Fanfiction.net. Enjoy!  
  
Ja ne,  
AkaneKitty  
  
************************  
The Absolute Journey:  
Musings of a Kat  
************************  
  
Fall Season: 2nd week  
  
Hmm. I'm not good at journal writing. Felina suggested I try it. . .just to save everyone at headquarters from my mood swings. Never knew it could get *that* bad. Perhaps I'm too set in my ways. . .Oh well.  
  
These journals are for telling what you feel. . .So, what do I feel? What do I want? Well, that's quite obvious. It's turning out to be quite fun, too. . .We Scorpios(and Ferals) love the chase. And, myself. . .I like the challenge. I haven't stuck around this city eight years for nothing.   
  
But, I have to admit, that it has kept me from leaving. Dealing with our resident clowns could drive anyone crazy. Speaking of which, I hope I'm driving them nuts. They've never dealt with this version of Feral. . .nobody around here, that is. Deleon, Clawson, and Anshi were the only ones to see it. Too bad I wasn't like this before. Could have spared me a lot of grief where the SWAT Kats are concerned.   
  
The SWAT Kats. They seem so off balance when I do something they would have never attributed to me. Like. . .for instance. . .flirting with the Deputy Mayor. And, they seem not to like it when she responds. Sucks to be them.  
  
I wonder if I should sign my name to this? Speaking of that, I should be thinking about that document oniisama wants me to sign. Maybe I was a bit hasty in kicking his son and his friend out. It was a bad day all around. I was being selfish. . .a little. Clawson's son being in his current position isn't helping his son any. . .and I still have to deal with Major Furlong. We're just going have to learn to get along, even though he hates me. Some things are just more important.  
  
Is this it? Hmm. I wrote more than I thought I could. What is there else to say?. . .Terri's seems to have disappeared. I wonder if that's a good thing or a bad thing. Terri could say a lot, and cause a lot of damage. But, on the other paw, I could really get back at that pilot. . .  
  
Eh. . .Night shift change. Maybe I should go driving. But, Callie is calling me. . .Decisions, decisions. . .  
  
Ulysses Feral  
  
P.S.: Oniisama invited me over for sushi. . .I bet the kat figured out a way to put Mongo Peppers into it. It's not like he could eat that many like he could before. The kat's getting older. . .So what does that say about me? 


	2. Entry 2

Ni-hao! AkaneKitty here (At last!). Here's a second Feral journal entry of "Musings of a Kat."  
  
After regretting doing a double shift(caused by schedule shifting for Callie), Feral takes a moment to write in his journal.  
  
This entry takes place after "Now or Never."  
  
Author's note: I was going to do this after the next chapter of the Absolute Journey. But, classes have tied me up so that I couldn't write a full chapter right now. And, since I want to write something short, Feral was the likely candidate.  
  
If you haven't already done so, you might want to read "Now or Never" as well as Callie's 2nd entry, "Of the Past, of the Present."   
  
As always, send any comments or questions to AkaneKitty@aol.com. Or, drop me a line in my review section at Fanfiction.net. Enjoy!  
  
Ja ne,  
AkaneKitty  
  
*****************  
Musings of a Kat  
2nd Entry  
*****************  
  
Fall Season. 3rd week.  
  
A kiss by any other name would be as sweet. . .Eh. . .I've been hanging around Clawson a little *too* long. . .  
  
What possessed me to take a double shift? Well. . .for the end result, naturally, but I'm sleepy. Next time, I'll take some time off.   
  
Around this time of year, I feel as if I'm forgetting something. . .Clawson could help.  
  
Mikan oranges, chocolates, and kisses. What could be better? I guess an admittance of feelings, but that's easier said than done. Callie must get frustrated with me, sometimes.  
  
But. . .I love her. Even more so now than ever before.  
  
Who would think that I would fall in love with the Emperor's daughter? I'm surprised that I would think of her as a lackey, even though she was the daughter of Governor Briggs. She's really held her own against Manx.  
  
I hope she's alright. She seemed really hurt when Kandi said Manx wanted the Planetarium named after him. Pompous jerk.   
  
Speaking of which, what is Kandi's agenda? She seems to have free run of the place. But, with a mayor like Manx, that's easy. But, still. . .I'll have to check that out.  
  
It's almost time for the Banquet, and Callie and I present ourselves as a couple. I look forward to it.   
  
Maybe, this time, I can finally take off my locket. . . 


End file.
